Don't cry
by xsxbx
Summary: One-Shot New Moon Edward regresa a Forks para despedirse definivamente de Bella de una manera un tanto peculiar. ¿Podra Edward volver a irse después de ver de nuevo a Bella? Mi primer fanfic de la saga


**No llores**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. **

_El haberte dejado ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles. Ni siquiera en mis 100 años de vida hubiera pensado que existía semejante dolor. De haberlo sabido te lo hubiera ahorrado… hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible con tal de no verte del modo en que estas ahora._

_Porque siempre has sido la razón más importante de mi existencia. Sin importar que tan lejos me encuentre de ti o si me has olvidado o no. Tú nunca dejarás de importarme, porque eres más grande que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto antes. Tú eres mi vida. Eso nunca lo olvides._

_Nunca fui el ejemplo del novio perfecto, lo acepto. Pero a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho pasar, a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento siempre toma en cuenta de que fue para que estuvieras a salvo. _

_Y aunque no salió como esperaba, no me arrepiento de mi decisión. _

_El ponerte en peligro es algo que jamás me perdonaré y aunque te extrañe ambos sabemos que es lo mejor. Para ti. Para ambos._

_Por favor no llores. _

_El ver tu sufrimiento solo hace las cosas más difíciles. Quisiera ir, abrazarte, decirte que pronto pasará, cantarte tu nana… pero no puedo._

_No si quiero lo mejor para ti. Quiero que seas feliz, que vivas una vida llena de experiencias y momentos que conmigo jamás podrías llegar a vivir, que sientas emociones que yo jamás te pude haber hecho sentir. Quiero que vivas realmente, que disfrutes tu vida. Nada me haría más feliz que el hecho de verte realizada como toda una mujer madura. _

_El ver cómo te gradúas, te casas, comienzas una familia, envejeces… son cosas tan hermosas de la vida. Que conmigo jamás podrías llegar a experimentar. _

_Por favor no llores, tus sollozos me desgarran el alma. Como dagas. Dagas que perforan mi ya muerto corazón. _

_No llores, aún te sigo amando. Eso jamás lo dudes. Sin importar el paso de tiempo tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida._

_Como último favor antes de marcharme definitivamente, quiero me prometas que cumplirás tu promesa. Aquella que me hiciste hace algunos meses… por favor cuídate y se feliz._

_Edward Cullen._

Doblé la hoja con cuidado, mientras traicioneros sollozos salían de mi boca.

El dolor era indescriptible. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por su bien. Por su felicidad.

Me acerqué a su cama y puse la nota sobre el buró.

Estaba a punto de marcharme, pero una fuerza sobrenatural me hizo detenerme. Quería sentir ti piel, quería llevarme el último recuerdo que me acompañaría por el resto de mis días. Era estúpido, era arriesgado, pero no importaba.

Regresé sigilosamente a su cama y me arrodillé ante su hermoso rostro.

Toqué sus mejillas con mi pulgar y sonreí al ver el color carmín que estas adquirían.

"Edward… no te vayas" El solo escuchar su voz hizo que mi muerto corazón comenzará a "latir" de nuevo. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba…

"No lo haré amor" dije para tratar de tranquilizarla "Nunca lo he hecho"

"Mientes" Abrí aún más los ojos de la sorpresa.

Bella estaba despierta.

"¿Por qué Edward?" la fría voz de Bella me perforó en lo más profundo de mi alma "¿Por qué me dejaste?" A pesar de su tranquila voz en la oscuridad podía ver como su rostro se contraía del dolor.

"Solo quería protegerte" dije bajando la mirada. Estaba más que avergonzado. No podía ver Bella a la cara. No después de todo lo que había causado.

Tomo mi mentón con sus manos y me miró directamente a los ojos.

"Solo estoy segura a tu lado" Levanté la mirada y vi como sonreía levemente. Le devolví la sonrisa.

"Te amo" fue lo último que dije antes de fundirme en sus hermosos labios.

Me miró con los ojos brillantes y me devolvió el beso de una manera que le cortaría la respiración a cualquiera. Mis recuerdos no hacían justicia ante lo suave de sus labios y embriagador que podía ser su cuerpo. La amaba más que a nada en este mundo, no podía estar más alejada de ella...

Se separó de mí tiernamente y junto su frente con la mía.

"Siempre juntos"

"Siempre" prometí antes de volver a besarla con más pasión que antes.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Hola me llamo Nallely, y este es mi primer one-shot de la saga. _**

**_Inspirado en la cancion Don't Cry de Guns N Roses._**

**_Si les gusto, si no les gusto, si tienen una queja o algo por el estilo en Review estaria genial, no? _**

**_Eso es todo por mi parte._**

**_Hasta Luego _**

**_Nallely ^^ _**


End file.
